1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to a trailer axle jack stand, and more particularly to a combination jack and jack stand for lifting a recreational vehicle, boat, trailer, military equipment, and the like, off the ground, such as for use in changing flat tires, thrown tracks or other repair of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A wide variety of vehicle jacks are known in the art. Jacks are employed to lift items of substantial weight to include vehicles. In some instances, once an item is lifted it may be desired to maintain the item in the elevated position for an extended period while activity is conducted about the item. In these instances, there exists a hazard that the particular jack may lose lifting force engagement, permitting the weighty item to unexpectedly lower. This presents a particularly serious hazard to activity being conducted underneath the item. For this reason the field of art practices placing rigid supports or jack stands under items to prevent the item from lowering in case the jack loses lifting force.
While the use of jacks is known in the art, there remains a need for a trailer axle jack stand that has certain improvements to the art by providing a jack having a base plate with a rear portion and an arcuate front portion with protruding traction spikes for biting into the ground to prevent slippage.
Various other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and from the claims.